


Look Around and Choose Your Own Ground

by Longanimals



Category: One Piece
Genre: Amputee, Ball Massage, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Facials, Foreskin Play, MILFs, Oral Sex, Physical Disability, Pre-One Piece Canon, Prostitution, Smoking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: Bell-Mére needs money for her family, so she becomes a pirate to make some quick cash. She joins up with the Red Hair Pirates, whose leader, Shanks, sympathizes with her plight and offers her a ton of money in exchange for sex. Commissioned by anonymous.
Relationships: Bell-mère/Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks
Kudos: 7





	Look Around and Choose Your Own Ground

“Bell-mére! I’m hungry!” Nami calls out.

“Me too! I’m tired of oranges!” Nojiko parrots.

Bell-mére rubs her shaved temples in frustration. “I know, I know...I’m sorry, girls…” Her family is once again waist-deep in financial troubles, and they’re rapidly sinking with each passing day. Their main source of income is through the oranges that they sell, but they’ve had to eat so many of them just to stave off hunger that there’s barely any leftover, and all the profits just go to the bare necessities of upkeep on the farm. Bell-mére would kill for a smoke right now, but more importantly, she feels like a complete failure of a mother for forcing her children to live like this. She needs money, and fast.

She sits at the table, head in her hands and racking her brain for ideas as she grinds her teeth against a cigarette that isn’t there. Even if she were to pick up a part-time job on top of her farmwork, it would be at least a week before she would get any income, and she fears that Nami and Nojiko won’t be able to last that long. All she needs is a lump sum of cash to handle her family’s needs and then she can get a job, but how? Well, there’s always prostitution, of course, and she wouldn’t mind selling her body, but she also wants to set a proper example for her daughters. She could steal the money, but the risk of getting caught is simply too great, not to mention the shame of stealing from her friends. The only option left for getting a lot of money in a short amount of time is becoming a pirate. She despises pirates, but she’s willing to swallow her pride for the sake of her family.

That’s it. Tomorrow, she’ll go into town and find a pirate crew that’s looking for new members. She just hopes that they won’t be _too_ repulsive…

* * *

The next morning, Bell-mére dropped off Nami and Nojiko at Genzo’s house. She told him what she was planning to do, but she simply couldn’t look either of her daughters in the face and tell them that she was going to become a pirate. Now, she’s bustling around the docks in town and checking out the crews assembled there. Most of them are just small fry; crews that were drawn in by the promise of treasures but will likely never make it out of East Blue. However, there’s one that sticks out to her as being particularly interesting. They call themselves the Red Hair Pirates, led by an admittedly handsome man named Shanks. Bell-mére’s not sure why, but something inside of her tells her that these pirates are a decent sort and she can feel safe around them.

Her interest piqued, Bell-mére goes up to the leader and speaks to him. “Hello there. You’re Shanks, right?”

“That’s right.”

“I’m Bell-mére, and I’d like to become a pirate.”

“Oh, really now?” He folds his arms. “Bein’ a pirate’s a tough job. I wouldn’t want to see a pretty thing like you gettin’ hurt ‘cause of a bunch of rapscallions like ourselves.”

“I used to be a marine; I know how to handle myself.”

“Hm...Why do you wanna be a pirate, anyways? You don’t seem like the swashbucklin’ sort.”

“To be frank, I’m not looking for a permanent spot. I just need some money so I can take care of my daughters and then get a real job.”

“How noble of you, Miss Bell-mére! It’s motivations like that that we look for here at the Red Hair Pirates. Welcome aboard!”

Shanks holds out his hand, smiling. She smiles back and shakes it firmly, marking the beginning of her temporary career as a pirate. She walks onto the ship and is greeted by cheers from all around as the crew welcomes their new member. Much to her surprise, there aren’t any comments about her body or even that she’s a woman. These pirates are different from any of the other ones she’s encountered before. They see her as their new comrade, not a piece of fuckmeat.

She silences their cheers with a spoken phrase. “Do any of you boys have a cigarette? I haven’t had a smoke in ages.”

The crowd starts roaring once more as they rifle through their pockets and offer her cigarettes and cigars they’ve picked up from all around the world. She smiles and takes all of them. She can definitely get used to this kind of treatment.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent transferring cargo on and off the ship. The loot they acquired on their most recent pillage was sold and used to refill food and water stores as well as make general repairs on the ship. By the time that was finished, the sun had started to set, and there wasn’t time to go out sailing. The Red Hair Pirates celebrated Bell-mére’s coming aboard with a feast and drinking until their faces were as red as their namesake’s hair. She feels guilty about leaving her daughters behind and having a night of fun less than a mile away from them, but she just keeps telling herself that they’ll have food soon enough and she doesn’t have to worry herself.

A little after midnight, the party starts to die down. Shanks runs a tight ship, and they’re setting sail at the crack of dawn no matter how many crew members are hungover. By now, they’ve wised up and realized when is the right time to stop drinking and start going to bed, which is right about now. One of the pirates, named Lucky Roux, escorts Bell-mére to the women’s cabin.

“Dunno why we even have a women’s cabin. Most of us insist on turning it into an extra cargo hold, but Cap’n is pretty adamant about keeping it. Well, guess it’s a good thing we kept it around. You really don’t wanna sleep with the men. Hell, I’ve been here for years and I still haven’t gotten used to the smell of the men’s cabin...Oh, we’re here. Well, good night, Miss Bell-mére, and welcome to the Red Hair Pirates!”

She giggles. “Good night, Lucky Roux. I’m happy to be here.”

They go their separate ways. Bell-mére enters the women’s cabin and sighs. There’s a single king size bed right in the middle of the room along with a private bathroom and large dresser. It feels less like a crew quarters and more like a room at an inn than anything else. She was expecting it to be more like the barracks from her time as a Marine; bunk beds and footlockers for cramming as many soldiers as possible into a confined area, but this room only seems like it could hold two or three people in it comfortably.

Well, whatever. She has a king size bed all to herself for the night, and she isn’t going to pass that up. She takes off her sweat-stained clothes and underwear, sighing contentedly. There’s nothing better than taking off dirty clothes after a long day of manual labor.

Suddenly, there’s a knock at the door. Bell-mére turns toward it with a surprised look on her face. “Who is it?” she asks, instinctively covering her nipples.

“It’s Shanks. May I come in?”

“Uh...Yeah, just one second.” She grabs a blanket off of the bed and wraps it around herself, covering up her unmentionables. “Alright, come on in.”

The door opens, and in walks Shanks wearing the same clothes he had one during the party. His eyebrows raise when he sees Bell-mére’s almost naked body. “Is this a bad time?”

“No, no, just...What do you want?”

Shanks shuts the door behind him and closes the distance between him and Bell-mére, looking down at her. She swallows when she sees just how _tall_ he is. By no means is Bell-mére a short woman, she’s 6’1” and dwarfs most of the men in her town, but Shanks still manages to outdo her by a whole head.

“I sympathize with your situation, and I think it’s so brave of you to risk your life as a pirate for the sake of your family. Obviously, this life isn’t for you, and that’s okay. If I had the money to burn, I’d just give it to you, no questions asked.”

“That’s very kind of you, Captain Shanks, but what are you getting at here?”

“I want you to be able to get off this ship as soon as possible so you can go back to your life as a mother, so I’ll make you an offer. If you can make it worth my while, I’ll give you the money you need.”

Bell-mére crosses her arms. “What do you mean, ‘make it worth your while’?”

“Well, as you can imagine, things get awful ‘lonely’ when you’re on a ship with nothing but men. I often go months on end without as much as seeing a woman, much less speaking to her or actually having any kind of relationship. So imagine my surprise when we docked into a little place called Cocoyasi Village and a beautiful woman named Bell-mére comes up to me asking if she can be a pirate.”

Almost unconsciously, she pulls the blanket up high enough that it covers her entire cleavage.

“Here’s my offer: if you relieve some of the pressure that’s been building up over this last voyage, I’ll give you the money and you can go home without having to do any actual pirate work. Hell, I’ll even let you stay on the ship for the night.”

“I misjudged you. I thought you had a good heart, but you’re a lecher, just like all the others!”

“Au contraire, Miss Bell-mére. This is merely an offer, and offers can be refused. If you were to say no, I would simply go back to my cabin and we would pretend this never happened. If I truly were a lecher, I wouldn’t bother asking or giving you money. I’d sneak in and take advantage of your body while you were sleeping. But I’m not doing that.”

Bell-mére thinks for a moment. She made a vow to not sell her body because rumors would spread and the shame would be impossible to live down, not to mention setting a bad example for Nami and Nojiko, but if she did it with Shanks, it would be different. He’d leave tomorrow, not say anything, and she could just come up with a lie about how she got the money.

“...How much are you offering?”

“50,000 Beri.”

Her mouth gapes in shock. With that kind of money, she could feed herself and her daughters for the next three months as well as make some much-needed repairs on the farm. Hell, she could even buy Nojiko the new toy she’s been wanting! She’d have to be a fool to turn this down.

“Yes! I mean…” She clears her throat. “Fine. I accept your offer.”

Shanks smiles. “Wonderful. Now, let’s get that blanket off of you and we can get started.”

Bell-mére hesitates for a moment, then undoes the knot around her chest. The blanket falls to the floor, revealing her generous bust, childbearing hips and hairy pussy. Within seconds, a tentpole is visible in Shanks’s pants. He licks his lips and starts shedding his clothes. First comes his shirt, revealing his broad chest, covered in scarlet hair just like his crew is named after. Bell-mére’s eyes widen when she sees it. Her meaty thighs rub together, slickening them in her pussy juices. She can’t believe she’s getting wet just from seeing a man without his shirt. Although, he is a very muscular, attractive man…

His pants are the next thing to go, being discarded onto the floor and freeing his cock. She covers her mouth and gasps when she sees it. It has to be at least 9 inches long, covered with foreskin and sporting a messy bush of red hair at the base of his cock and covering his balls. His body is more rugged and manly than anything she’s ever seen before; the stump where his left arm should be only adding fuel to the handsome fire.

He gently caresses her face with his hand. “Are you ready to go?”

Bell-mére swallows and nods.

“Great. Then let’s get started.”

The Captain of the Red Hair Pirates circles around her and sits down on the bed. Before she can turn around to face him, he plants a teasing spank on her pert ass, making it jiggle slightly. She does an about-face and furrows her eyebrows at him cutely, trying to hide her blushing from his show of dominance. He grins and points down at the floor. Bell-mére gets the idea and kneels down, putting her face to face with his huge, throbbing cock. Her eyes widen, glimmering in awe at how perfect of a specimen he is. Shanks gives her a moment to let her admire it before saying something.

“Well, go on. Don’t be shy. I cleaned it real good, so you don’t have to worry.”

Bell-mére takes a deep breath, in through her nose and out through her mouth. She wraps a hand around the base of his cock, feeling his nest of pubic hair tickly her skin. She lifts it up and examines it. The underside is almost flawlessly smooth, save for a few wrinkles and protrusions where the veins press up against it. His entire shaft steadily pulses in time with his heartbeat, warm to the touch and full of life.

“Out of curiosity, how long did your voyage last?” Bell-mére asks, recalling some of his earlier comments.

“Seven months.”

“Seven months?!” she repeats in shock, gawking. “Seven months with no sex?!”

“You got it. Not much I coulda had sex with. Some of my men swing that way and I respect that, but I don’t, myself.”

“Did you at least...y’know…” She forms a circle with her thumb and forefinger and strokes an imaginary cock in the air.

“For the first month, yeah. But I was an idiot and didn’t restock on lube before we left. So seven months without sex and six months without an orgasm. I’m lucky that I got such a beautiful lady and not some two Beri whore with more diseases than I could count.”

“My, my, aren’t you a charmer,” Bell-mére says, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Before he can remind her again, she seals her lips around his skin-covered tip. He visibly winces from the sudden sensation of her moist mouth around his cock. She smiles, overcome with a feeling of accomplishment from getting such a reaction from this rugged stud. He may have the physique of a manly man, but anyone can be broken when not given relief for a long enough time, and right now, Shanks is putty in her hands. She decides to play with him a little more before properly starting her blowjob. She pulls back slightly and gently bites down on the bottom part of his foreskin, using just enough pressure to tease but not enough to actually hurt him. Shanks inhales sharply, gritting his teeth for a moment while he adapts to the odd sensation.

“You got moxie, Miss Bell-mére. I like that in a woman. You’d be a good fit in the Red Hair Pirates.”

She grins teasingly and ignores him. Deciding that there’s been enough foreplay, she releases her teeth’s grip on his foreskin and wraps her lips around the tip of his cock. Once she’s in position, she slips her tongue underneath his foreskin and traces circles around his incredibly sensitive raw cockhead. Shanks throws his head back and groans, reflexively planting his hand on the back of her head.

“Goddamn!” he shouts in pure pleasure.

Bell-mére pulls her tongue back and inhales sharply, her cheeks caving inward as she forms a vacuum seal on his cock with her mouth. Once her lips have a good grip on his shaft, she moves her head forward slightly, peeling the foreskin back and revealing his raw pink crown. The sensitive vein on the underside of his tip brushes past her warm tongue, sending a jolt of electric pleasure straight up his spin and into his brain. A few beads of salty precum drip out of his tip and onto her tongue. After his foreskin is completely peeled back, she releases her lips’ grip on his shaft with a wet _*pop!*_ and pulls her head back to admire her handiwork. His tip flares out slightly every time his cock throbs, each involuntary motion milking out more of his translucent precum.

The pump is now primed. Bell-mére licks her lips, ready to finally give him the blowjob he’s been craving. She’s a bit rusty when it comes to sex, having been so busy on the farm these past few weeks that she’s barely had time for a quick masturbation session, but she’s still the oral queen of Cocoyasi Village. She can make any guy cum in under five minutes with her legendary lips, and any girl in three. However, she can’t help but be filled with a lewd curiosity about how long Shanks will last.

She wraps his shaft with her mouth, enveloping him in her warm, slippery embrace. The Captain winces when she does, his cockhead still not used to being exposed to the air, much less the moist confines of Bell-mére’s mouth. She lowers her mouth on his shaft, gradually getting more of his shaft accustomed to the feeling of her mouth. Eventually, she plants a kiss on the base of his cock, his scarlet pubes tickling her nose. She pulls her head back along with his foreskin, then puts it right back into its place. She continues this pattern, increasing in speed with each passing second until her head is bobbing up and down on his cock at a breakneck pace. Copious amounts of drool ooze out of her mouth and onto his balls, matting the hair and coating his length in a shining lubricant of saliva. Her head and tongue work independently from one another; her head maintaining its steady rhythm while her tongue slathers his stiff cock in even more saliva. Shanks tightly grips the back of her head, only able to grab onto the thin strip of hair connecting from her forehead to her ponytail with two calloused fingers while the rest just glide fruitlessly along her shaved head. He doesn’t try to force her down, after all, the rhythm and technique she has right now is perfect without his help, so he’s just doing it as a reminder to her that the cock she’s sucking is actually attached to someone and not just a dildo.

Minutes pass. She uses every trick she knows; teasing his balls for a split second with her tongue whenever she reaches his base, gently scraping her teeth along the top side of his foreskin, taking the entirety of his length into her mouth and letting the involuntary movements of her throat do the work for her, but none of it seems to be making a dent in Shanks’s godly stamina. It’s been ten minutes since she started sucking him off and he’s not showing signs of being even close to cumming save for a few moans here and there. _If this is what he’s like after being pent up for six months, I really don’t wanna see what he’s like normally…_ Bell-mére thinks to herself in fear.

She continues her relentless assault on his cock, changing strategies every minute or so to keep things fresh. Eventually she starts massaging his hairy balls with one of her hands and tracing a finger along his taint with the other, teasingly pressing the tip of her digit against his backdoor on occasion. She can’t help but notice how _hot_ his balls are. They feel so much warmer than anywhere else on his body, like all of his body heat is concentrated into just his ballsack. It’s a pleasant feeling, one that she shares between both hands as she switches their duties every now and again. Her stroking of his taint and balls is slow and deliberate, purposefully meant to draw as much pleasure out of the sensitive areas as possible while also serving as a sharp contrast to her furiously fast blowjob.

Finally, after another fifteen minutes of getting the best head in all of East Blue, Shanks groans that he’s about to cum. She pulls her head back and opens her mouth, sticking her tongue out while stroking his cock with both hands. The Captain lets out a guttural, lurid moan and explodes onto Bell-mére’s face, painting her slightly-wrinkled skin white with his pirate cum. She reflexively closes one eye to prevent cum from getting into it while the rest dribbles down her face and into her mouth, dripping off of her nose and lining her eyes with white. A shiver runs up Shanks’s spine the moment his orgasm hits. His body slumps backwards, his mind lost in the pleasure-induced miasma of finally reliving his pressure in the best way possible.

After a solid twenty seconds of cumming, Shanks’s orgasm passes. He collapses backwards onto the bed, cock pulsing and leaking the last few drops of cum as he stares at the ceiling, arm splayed out to his side. Bell-mére was planning on spitting his cum out if any actually got into her mouth, but it actually tastes a lot better than she thought it would. It’s rather salty with a distinct hint of fish. Very fitting for a pirate. She licks her lips and collects the rest of the cum on her face with her finger and pops it into her mouth before wiping the remnants off with a blanket.

“Miss Belle-mére...That was phenomenal…” Shanks says breathily.

“They call me the oral queen of Cocoyasi Village for good reason, y’know.”

He chuckles. After a few more seconds of rest, he goes over to his discarded pants and rifles through the pockets. He pulls out a small coin purse, filled with a healthy amount of money and looking rather heavy. He opens it and empties about half of its contents onto the nightstand.

“That’s 3,000 Beri right there. It’s a tip for a job well done that I’ll give to you on top of the agreed-upon reward.” He shakes the purse, making the coins inside jangle invitingly. “There’s another 4,000 Beri in here that I’ll gladly give to you if you let me do it bareback. Of course, I have a condom if you refuse, but I’m giving you the option to walk away 57,000 Beri richer.”

“4,000 just to do it bareback? Are you kidding? Absolutely!” she calls out, unable to believe her luck. “Hell, I’ve done double anal for less than half that!”

He chuckles again. “I’m a generous man, I know. But would you mind terribly if we did it cowgirl style? My favorite position used to be carrying, but alas.” He wiggles the stump on his left shoulder. “Most other positions require both arms for support, you see.”

“Oh, for sure. Just lay on down and we’ll get started.”

Grinning, Shanks lays down on his back, his cock pointing straight up at the ceiling. Once he’s in position, Bell-mére clambers up on top of him, rubbing her dripping wet pussy against the underside of his shaft. Her feminine fluid oozes down and onto his balls. She grinds her slit against his length for a bit, teasing him as much as she can handle before her own excitement becomes too much. She lifts her hips and lines up the entrance to her pussy with the tip of his cock. A shiver runs up her spine when she feels his hot, throbbing crown dripping beads of precum onto her pussy. Finally, she sits herself down on top of him, sheathing his length inside of her with a wet _*slap!*_. They both moan in unison, with Bell-mére needing to plant her hands on top of Shanks’s abs just to keep herself upright. She knew his dick was big, but it feels so much bigger when it’s actually inside of her!

After a few seconds, she finally gets accustomed to his size. Her palms still firmly planted on Shanks’s washboard abs, she slowly lifts her hips until only the tip remains inside of her pussy before crashing back down on top of his muscular thighs. She moans again when she feels the sudden sensation of his length spearing her insides and winces slightly. This time, she goes up a little faster and comes down at top speed. With every collision of her wide hips against his leathery skin, a fleshy ripple goes through her ass and thighs, giving Shanks an ideal demonstration of her motherly curves.

Eventually, she gets adapted to it, bringing her hips up and back down as quickly as possible. Her meaty ass and thighs jiggle with every motion, her tits jostling up and down in time with her movements. Soon, she shifts her hands from Shanks’s abs to behind her, placing them on the bed next to his knees facing outward and making it so her motions are more with her hips and less with her arms. Shanks’s head is propped up against a pillow, giving him a perfect view of her taut stomach, thin waist, burgundy bush and bouncing breasts as she mercilessly rides his cock. Her pussy is the perfect balance between tight and loose, a sign of her sexual experience, gently squeezing his shaft in an ideally pleasurable way akin to a massage. But his favorite part of fucking Bell-mére has to be how her plush ass lands on his balls, sending a jolt of pleasure through his body every time she connects.

Shanks lifts his hand and grips one of her breasts, firmly tweaking her erect nipple in between his thumb and forefinger. She closes her mouth when she feels the slight shock of pain, muffling her moans for a split second before opening it back up.

“Ah~! Shanks! I’m...I’m gonna cum!” Bell-mére announces.

She sheaths his cock inside of her one last time and gushes out hot girlcum all over his cock, coating his hips, balls and inner thighs with her sticky feminine fluids. She moans loudly, with her eyes squeezed shut and her head held back, her fingers tightly gripping the sheets. Her orgasm passes and, breathing heavily, she slowly starts back up again. The steady _*clap clap clap*_ of her ass against Shanks’s thighs fills the room alongside moans from the both of them, although Bell-mére’s are more frequent and high-pitched.

Apparently, not even an orgasm could reduce the Captain of the Red Hair Pirates’s stamina. Bell-mére just keeps on riding him, only stopping when she’s overcome by her own orgasm. She relentlessly forces his dick as deep as it can go, his tip almost reaching the back of her pussy as she endlessly drools out feminine fluids. _Geez, how long can his guy last? It feels like we’ve been going even longer than when I was sucking him off!_

A collective thirty minutes pass of just Bell-mére riding Shanks’s cock. She’s lost count of how many orgasms she’s had before he can even have one. “Bell-mére...I’m cumming…” he announces, his voice straining.

“Wait! Outside! Outside!”

She frantically pulls her hips off of his cock and plants her pussy down on top of his balls, his tip peeking just past the top of her burgundy bush. She grinds her hip back and forth along his balls, using her own feminine fluids as lube. Shanks slides his hand down from her breast to her hips and groans before blowing his load all over Bell-mére’s stomach. Her midriff is glazed with streaks of white reaching up all the way to the underside of her bust. She moans in delight as another orgasm washes over her from the pleasure of getting coated in Shanks’s virile pirate cum, the fresh load of girlcum oozing out of pussy and dribbling down his balls directly onto the bed.

After completely emptying his balls onto Bell-mére’s body, Shanks is finally spent. His erection starts to go down, tracing a line of leftover cum on her skin to mark its path. She drags a finger along her belly and collects a bit of cum before popping it into her mouth. “Mmm…” she moans, smiling drunkenly. She rolls over onto the bed next to Shanks and lights up a cigarette. He raises an eyebrow at her.

“Y’know, you got a lot of balls, smokin’ on my ship. Some people would rather just walk the plank than see what happens when I get angry with them.”

She takes a long drag, holds it for a second, and blows it out into Shanks’s face. “Aw, are you really gonna deny a lady of her after-sex smoke? It’s one of life’s greatest pleasures, y’know.”

He waves the smoke out of his face and grins. “I’ve been with a lot of women in my time, but you’re definitely among my favorites, Miss Bell-mére.”

“Glad I could make the cut.”

Shanks stands up and grabs the coin purse off of the floor. He tosses it on top of the pile of cash on her nightstand with a satisfying series of _*clink!*_ s. “The rest of your tip. Hang tight and I’ll get your reward.”

He leaves the women’s quarters. Bell-mére takes another hit of her cigarette and breathes it out through her nose. She licks another morsel of his cum from her body before getting a towel from the bathroom and wiping the rest off. When she’s finished and lays back down on the bed, Shanks comes back in holding a massive burlap sack over his shoulder that jingles as he walks. He tosses it onto the floor in front of the nightstand with a loud _*THUD*_. Bell-mére’s eyes widen when she sees it.

“There. 57,000 Beri. Pleasure doin’ business with you.”

He turns around to go back to his cabin, but is interrupted by Bell-mére.

“Wait! Shanks!” she calls out. He turns the scarred side of his face towards her. “Uh...It’s been a long time since I’ve slept with a man. Would you mind...staying with me for the night?”

He beams. “No, I wouldn’t mind that one bit.”

He climbs back into bed with her and they fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
